Careful Touch
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Wing AU Side story. Possibly this will be apart of Arch Your Wings. A new mech meets the Autobots and their charges. Done for downy fluff and cute mecha/human interactions.


Queen's note: random short for downy fluffs, and cutes.

 **Careful Touch**

 **TF Prime Wing-AU**

" ** _Just be gentle,_** " The Prime's deep voice said as he led the smaller mech into the main hub area the Autobots' had.

" ** _I will!_** " The new mech bounced on his pedes twice before taking a deep breath to vent fresh air through his systems. It helped him calm down and relax his frame, the mech tapped into one of the new data packs, double checking that he knew what strengths he needed, or lack thereof, and that he had both the local langue, " ** _Organics are..._** organics are delicate?" the lighter voice had started in Cybertronian before hesitating and switching over to the new words.

"Yes," Optimus nodded to the other, lighter blue mech, and the new comer noticed at once that the Prime's voice seemed oddly softer, kinder in this new langue. Not having quiet the same raw power of a War-Forged Prime's authority.

"You changed your voice?" The younger mech asked softly, and listened to his own voice, but didn't hear too much difference with his own, not as many layers maybe.

Optimus hummed in acknowledgement, dipping his head in an almost nod, "Here we are. This is my team, and our charges."

The new mech was not sure he wanted to admit that he wasn't nearly as exited to meet the mech as the little organics he had seen briefly before being knocked offline by the Decepticons. He recognized the wreckers before keen optics spotted movement on the broad green shoulder that did and didn't blend in.

As they were closest, and Optimus having noticed the attention, "Evac, meet Wheeljack," the mostly white mech glanced over, giving a lopsided grin from a few scars on his face before looking up quickly at a unique sound the Autobots were used to now. "Bulkhead, and their charge."

"Miko," Bulkhead rumbled a quiet warning as he, like Wheeljack were watching the organic. The organic was both sparkling size and shape, and now pausing mid motion of standing on a broad, heavily armored green shoulder. The organic wings were also in mid opening, lifting up the black feathers fluffed up and then impishly arched its- no her, wings higher.

"Brat," Wheeljack took a step back and despite the sheer size defiance and a fast movement he was surprisingly gentle to snatch the human out of the air from her attempt to head over to Optimus and Evac. The Wrecker was careful to hold Miko as she twisted and kicked the mech's palm, but something in the actions seemed to be... normal. He knew the organic...Miko well enough to never hurt, even as the feathered wings were trapped between his digits when they flapped to try and get away. "Nice try bitlet."

"Wheeljack!" The organic- Miko protested, shifting focus from possibly pouncing on the new mech to getting her wings free from the not-really there hold.

"Serves you right," the mech with the medical glyphs in his armored as well as the local medical emblems. That was Ratchet, who had been there when Evac had woken up and then left while Optimus spoke to the younger mech. The medic was standing near some controls, a hybrid system of some sort, but motion of another pair of organic wings caught the lighter blue mech's attention.

Evac smiled, shaking himself to pay attention and listen to the introductions, happy to exchange a few chirps with Bumblebee. He was sure to note the range in frame types of the group, and then thrilled as the yellow scout had pulled Evac over to meet his and Cliffjumper's own human charges.

"None of the organics I saw had wings." The mech said softly, watching as the oldest of the three humans grinned.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it didn't look like there were many, if any people with wings in that region." The teen shifted and lifted his own, almost too large wings in a shrug like motion. Nothing like a Cybertronian jet-former, as there were more joints that moved. Then he tilted his head and lifted his right wing to extend out in front of him. It was a small grey expanse of soft feathers. Jack grinned knowing full well what might happen, as Miko had made the same offer to the last new mech, and ended up in Wheeljack's lap for a few hours as he pet the black wings.

"...?" Evac chirped, startled and perking up, the slender digits twitched but held his hands back.

"You can touch, I don't mind," Jack said as the younger boy beside him giggled softly.

"You might as well get it out of your system," Raph said as his own, downy wings fluffed a bit.

"Just don't pull on the pinions," Cliffjumper said from where he was going over to wiggle his fingers at Miko to tease her as the group broke apart mostly.

"He kind of needs those," Arcee put in from where she was with Ratchet.

Evac shook his head, he wouldn't pull but the mech reached up to the chest high platform where the humans were. The mech carefully, ever so carefully touched the grey and black wing. The young mech chirping a soft sound of surprise as he found more resistance from the feathers than he expected, "...and you can fly with these soft wings?" Evac marveled as he asked, daring to pet down the outside and then inner curve of the wing.

"I can," Jack assured, flexing the wing against the mech's hand that turned palm up in slow motion and grinned, "They're soft for you, but to me? I lost my down a long time ago. My feathers are stiff enough for me to fly."

"What is down?" Evac asked glancing down at his pedes just in case.

"Not down in the direction," Raph said coming over and fluffed his wings before opening them enough that the difference between his and Jack's wings. Not just the shape difference but the smaller brown and tan wing was even softer looking, with small paler white tuffs between the feathers.

"Does down help with flying?" Evac asked, missing a huff from Ratchet and how the smaller blue femme smacked the medic to not intervene.

Raph smiled even as he shook his head, half folding his wings. "No, I can't fly yet, but Jack's been showing me exercises to work my wings!"

"Raph has a few more years before he can really fly, but he might be able to glide soon." Jack shrugged, his extended wing moving in a delayed motion, "The down is for isolation, I still have some, and Miko, but its under my other feathers. Raph has more because he's younger than us, and needs his wings warmer than we do."

"Oh..." Evac considered that, running his fingers over the offered wing again, and through the larger pinions. He blinked as something fluttered and seemed to get caught. The second Evac realized what was on his hand as he partly pulled away the mech gave a strangled panicked sound, optics widening in sudden, building horror as he stared at the black feather on his fingers. " ** _I'm so sorry!_** " Evac blurted out in Cybertronian, and turned partly as Cliffjumper gave a bark of laughter with Bulkhead.

Horror was shifting to confusion, hadn't he just damaged the organic? Was Optimus going to be angry with him-?

Raph's voice laughed now, light and sparkling like, "It's Jack's turn to molt!" he announced.

Jack himself folded his wings up, looking sheepish as he moved closer to the rails, "Evac, it's okay- it's okay! I really is, I've been molting this week, it didn't hurt, that happens sometimes..."

As the two humans were reassuring Evac that he really hadn't hurt Jack, to the side Ratchet was sighing deeply, "And they're molting and sheading feathers all over again..."

"Jack doesn't shed as many feathers," Arcee pointed out, and then smirked with her back turned to the others, adding in a quieter tone, "Besides, you might finally get a feather from Jack to add to that keepsake box."

Ratchet growled, loud enough to cover what the femme said, but he didn't deny that this might happen.


End file.
